A very Cullen Christmas
by kayle125
Summary: Everyone at the Cullens' loves Christmas, but this year as Renesmee and Jake are getting ready to share their big news with everyone, the peaceful family holiday is about to be interrupted by the most unlikely guest.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was co-****written **with wolfpackgirl.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I was standing in our special spot in the middle of the forest that surrounded our home, right at the edge of the beautiful lake. The forest stretched all the way to the horizon and had me completely mesmerized by its beauty. It all looked so peaceful, complete opposite to the knots I felt screaming from every cell in my body. I'm not sure why I was so nervous, there was really nothing to be nervous about. They are my family, they love me and they are going to love the news we are about to share with them too, right?

Suddenly I felt familiar eyes watching me. I couldn't turn away from the view in front of me; I needed to immerse in this serenity for a little longer.

"Everything is about to change soon," I said.

"But in a good way," Jake answered.

"Yes." A smile spread across my face.

"It's time to go," Jake said.

"Yes I know," I replied, still unable to take my eyes off the horizon.

"How are we going to break the news to the family? They are going to flip especially my dad. Maybe we should wait a little longer? We don't have to do it today," I said with a nervous tone.

"It needs to be done today, there isn't much time left. How long do you think you can keep it from your mind reading father anyway?" Jake replied with a small chuckle and little fear in his eyes that didn't really help to calm down my nerves.

I finally turned with a sigh and leaped into his open arms, my favorite place in the world. I loved the warm and safe feeling it gave me more then anything.

"I love you," Jake whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too," I mumbled right before I felt his soft, warm lips crushing mine with such heat I almost lost my balance.

After we broke off our kiss, I said half jokingly, "Maybe we should ask Aunt Rose for help with this, she may be more open to this than the rest."

"Sure, why not, but if she decides to move in with us I am out of there."

I punched him lightly and giggled at the thought.

As Jake and I entered the family home, hand in hand, I noticed that the house wasn't fully decorated yet. _That's really not like Alice. I wonder what's going on_. We walked into the kitchen and came across what seemed to be a very disturbed Alice. My favorite aunt was pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherently to herself. I knew better than to bother her when she was in this state.

As we walked passed her, Jake couldn't help himself. "Hi Alice."

No answer.

"Hi Jake," he replied to himself as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't even bother," I said. We kept walking to the back yard, following the familiar scent of my parents.

We found them looking over a huge table full with enough Christmas decorations to open their own store.

"Merry Christmas," I said with a big smile. I started humming "Jingle Bells" in my head, hoping Jake was using the same tactic to block my dad. The last thing we needed was for dad to hear of our news through our thoughts.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," my dad said, looking at me and raising his eyebrow questioningly. Dad squeezed me into his arms and then went to shake Jake's hand. When my mom leaned in to hug me, I was tempted for a second to just say it and get it over with, but I was going to let him keep guessing, at least for now. It had to be in the right moment, and for that we needed to have everyone here. Instead, I reached out to touch Jake's arm and took us back to our kiss this morning by the lake. From the corner of my eye I noticed dad grimacing at us.

_Sorry dad you're going to have to wait a little longer_, I thought as I smiled timidly at him.

"Why isn't the house ready? Aren't the guests coming soon? And what is going on with Aunt Alice?" I asked. Jake rolled his eyes at my usual stream of questions.

"Oh, you know your aunt. Alice is just being Alice, trying to plan the perfect Christmas as usual, but all her plans seem to vanish. Every time she starts a new plan, something ruins it and the future dissolves and she gets more annoyed. So she's too disturbed to arrange everything by herself and she won't let any of us touch anything either. It makes being around her very uncomfortable, especially for poor Jasper," my mom replied.

"Jasper tried calming her down for a few hours than gave up and took off with Emmett to buy some food for our guests," my dad added.

"I hope you have enough tranquilizers in the house. She looks like she's going to need it." Jake chuckled. Dad didn't take the joke too well and hissed at him. Good thing Mom's hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"Do we know what it is? Is that something we should be worried about? Can we do anything to help?"

"No," my dad replied. "Don't you worry, I'm sure it's nothing, I didn't hear anything to be concerned about."

"Your Grandpa should be here soon, and there is really nothing to do here. Why don't you go and see if Alice can help you get ready? That should distract her for a while and give us a chance to start organizing the house. Now what do we do about all this decorations?" Mom said with a laugh.

I couldn't believe Grandpa Charlie was actually coming to Christmas dinner.

I missed him so much. I turned to Jake with a huge smile on my face. "Christmas is going to be awesome. I'm going to find Alice and ask her to give me a makeover. She's going to love this."

"Goodie, let's go play with some makeup," Jake mumbled with a sarcastic tone. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

The sun was beginning to set as we made our way down the stairs. Our mission to distract Alice was a moderate success. She seemed happy to take a break from her own head, but I could tell she wasn't entirely focused on the task like she usually was.

I could hear and smell that some of our guests had already arrived. As I descended the stairs, I said hi to Sue, Seth, and Leah, then rushed into Grandpa Charlie's awaiting arms, almost knocking him over. I saw Dad from the corner of my eye giving me a disapproving look, but I didn't care, I haven't seen Grandpa Charlie since the wedding.

Billy was already there too, beaming at me.

"Can I get one of these too?" he asked. I ran over to Billy, hugged him and kissed his cheek. I was so happy to have everyone there, it had been a while since the last time we were all together. At that moment, Uncle Emmett walked into the room with a huge smile on his face, wearing a Santa's elf suit.

"Nessie, how was Isle Esme? I hope the pillows are all in one piece?" he asked in his booming voice, causing me to blush.

Jake burst out laughing. "Don't worry it's all still in one piece."

Mom looked like she was about to strike him, but Dad put a calming hand around her waist and she relaxed into him, leaning her head on his chest.

"What's with the suit dude?" Jake asked.

"What's it to you mongrel?" Aunt Rose said, coming down the stairs wearing a Mrs. Claus costume. Everyone stared at the two of them in shock, trying not to laugh. If only the bear Emmett eat last week could see him now, he would die all over again laughing.

"OK I give up." Alice stormed into the room. "Christmas is ruined and I am just going to have to deal with it," she said frustrated. "I wish I knew what is causing all this chaos though," she mumbled too low for human ears to hear and glared at me and Jake with suspecting eyes.

"Where is Uncle Jasper?" I asked her.

"He is doing the finishing touches of the tree decorating with Carlisle and Esme, which I would be supervising if I wasn't so busy trying to save this damn Christmas," she said with a huff.

We all moved to the next room.

"Carlisle, get those dirty thoughts out of your head right this second!" Dad yelled in horror as we walked in on Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme making out. Unlike themselves, they moved slowly away from each other, as if they were having hard time tearing away.

"Get a room… or an attic, we got rid or the bat there years ago." Uncle Emmett, just having to joke about everything, commented and winked at Aunt Alice. Carlisle glared at him.

"Now that everyone are here, we should toast to kick off the celebrations," Grandpa Carlisle announced.

"Is it safe to come back in now?" Jasper poked his head in, looking around the room.

"The tree looks great guys," I said when Aunt Rose got back with two bottles of red wine. I could smell it immediately, one of the bottles was actually the blood of bear. That was obviously put in there for the vampire part of the family. I noticed Jake make a face and gave him a small smile; my dad seemed very pleased with himself for some reason.

After everyone got their glass of "wine", Grandpa Carlisle made his toast. "To family and surprises that leave an imprint on our lives. Merry Christmas everyone."

"And to all of Santa's little helpers," added Seth as the round of toasts ended, raising his glass in Emmett's direction.

My dad had drifted toward his shiny new piano that my mom got him for Christmas and started softly playing "Silent Night". Grandma Esme accompanied him in singing and soon we all joined, singing one Christmas Carol after the other.

In the mix of all the singing voices, I could hear Uncle Emmett singing completely different lyrics. At first I wasn't sure what he was singing, but than I realized he was singing the songs and changing the lyrics to profanities. Aunt Rose was trying very hard not to gouge his eyes out by the look on her face, and Uncle Jasper was trying to contain his giggles. Mom looked like she could almost blush, just like in her old human days. I noticed Dad was about to get up from his piano and finally punch him, but Grandpa Carlisle put a restraining arm on his shoulder and Dad kept on playing, trying to ignore his annoying brother. Thankfully he sang too low and fast for the humans to hear anything, or I think nothing would have stopped my dad.

The last song my dad played was a special one, a new song he had written for my mom as part of his Christmas present. His beautiful soft voice carried around the room and got everyone, especially my mom, emotional. I'm sure tears would run down her face if it was only possible. All the couples around us seemed to be absorbed in each other. I looked into Jake's loving eyes and touched his hand softly, letting him know how much I loved him too.

_Hold on to me and promise me  
__Promises that never die_

_You were the one I couldn't read_

_A diamond unspoiled_

_You were the one who got me to breathe again  
_

_I swear you healed my bleeding heart_

_We will carry our love to forever_

_The promise in your eyes it's true_

_It makes me feel alive beside you_

_And now I'm whole once again  
_

_The better side of me_

_Hold on to me_

_Keeping me grounded 'till forever_

_Let me prove you are my cure_

It drove mom crazy that he refused to tell her what the second part was, but at that moment, she looked absolutely beaming and I could hear her sigh in delight.

My dad's head shot up toward Alice when she suddenly announced dramatically, "I foresee things are going to get complicated tomorrow, we should open the presents tonight."

Grandpa Charlie chuckled while shaking his head at her announcement, not knowing of my aunt's talent. The rest of us knew to take her more literally. I saw dad shaking his head in Carlisle's direction in response to his unspoken question. I heard mom whisper to dad, asking him what Alice saw, but I couldn't figure out his response.

Confused, we all started moving toward the Christmas tree, where all the presents were arranged in perfect order to Alice's satisfaction.

"Me first, me first," Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Well, you already know what most of your presents are," Dad teased.

"Yeah, and that's why I want them first," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him and ran to grab her presents from under the tree. Alice seemed really pleased with all our presents surrounding her. Wrapping paper started flying everywhere when all the others joined her in opening presents; it was a mess.

"Wow guys, thank you, I love this camera, and this is exactly what I wanted. Can't wait to try it out," I said to my parents. A new way to show photos to everyone and I don't even have to touch them now.

I had received so many presents for Christmas, but the one I cherished most was a gorgeous silver chain Jake had given me. It held three charms with small sparkling beads between them. On the one side it had a wooden carved russet wolf, the other side had the shape of a palm and in the middle laid a crescent moon, the connection between my two worlds. When I saw it, tears started welling up in my eyes and I leaned my head against Jake's chest and whispered to him, even though I know almost everyone could hear. "This is amazing."

Everyone around us was still very much into the task of opening their presents when I squeezed Jake's palm and made my announcement to the family.

"Jake and I have big news to share with all of you." Jake gave me a reassuring smile and I was about to continue when I heard my dad gasp. I looked at him anxiously and blurted out, "We're pregnant." I felt Jake's arms wrapping around my waist and I leaned into his chest, my sanctuary.

The room went deadly silent, no one moved at first. The first one to come out of the shock was Grandpa Charlie.

"This is wonderful news kiddo," he said as he hugged me and then proceeded to shake Jake's hand.

"Grandpa Ha? Just don't call me that yet," Billy said and hugged the both of us.

"I want to plan the baby shower," Alice finally chimed.

"Oh great another one to run around our forest." Emmett chuckled.

"We have a little wolf coming our way?" Seth chirped.

My mom sobbed tearlessly and hugged the both of us at once, unable to utter words. Dad was just panting and glared at Jake, shooting daggers at him with his eyes. A growl grew in his chest.

Mom walked to my dad's side and put her hand around his waist "Isn't this wonderful news Edward?" she said to him.

Suddenly the room felt calmer; Jasper's handy work no doubt.

Dad cautiously hugged me and murmured, "So this is what the two of you have been trying to hide from me all day. I love you Nessie."

"I love you too daddy" I murmured back and leaned dipper into him. The rest of my family congratulated us and I was hugged from all directions. I saw Esme and Carlisle beaming at us and than they hugged me too. I was a little surprised when Leah congratulated me and we embraced.

"Time for dinner," announced Esme when the excitement started to fade.

"For the Humans," added Emmett with a low voice for only us with sensitive hearing to hear.

We all moved into the dinning room, which normally was used only as props. Tonight the room was overly decorated in green, red and silver. There were flowers everywhere and the most gorgeous wreath was hanging on top of the fireplace. A huge table filled with gourmet food was dominating the center of the room and was decorated with little edible Santa figurines and candy canes. On each plate laid a small, red and silver trimmed bell. At the center of the table in a silver candlestick, sat three candles, one red, one green and one silver.

"Hmm." I heard a deep voice next to me, it was Seth. He pointed above our heads with a huge smile on his face and I looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the door frame. Jake and Dad both gave him a warning glance, but he paid no attention to them as he leaned toward my stunned expression and kissed me gently on the lips before proceeding to enter the room. Jake jokingly punched him on the shoulder and Dad just grumbled and took his seat beside Mom, holding her hand.

We all took our seat at the table. "It all smells really good Grandma Esme," I said. Being a part of Jake's world, I started to actually enjoy human food.

"Thank you dear," she replied.

Everyone was talking on top of each other and stuffing their faces with the food that was just as delicious as it smelled. The vampire side of the family did their very best pretending to eat the food, so it would not upset Grandpa Charlie.

Dinner was still full on when suddenly Dad's face looked strained. "We have company," he said, smoothing his face looking at Grandpa Carlisle.

"Is this what's been ruining everything?" Aunt Alice asked alarmed. Dad didn't answer.

"Everyone stays here," Grandpa Carlisle ordered as he and Dad left the room. Of course almost no one listened to him and we stormed right after them to the next room. I noticed Sue shaking her head at Grandpa Charlie and they both remained seated.

"We need to get the humans out of here, now," Dad said.

"What's going on? Who is coming?" My mom asked.

"I can only hear one voice, but there could be more on the way, she can't be alone," he answered.

"Who is not alone?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Jane, she is almost here," was his ominous reply.

Everyone started talking all at once. Most of it was: what does she want? Where are the others? We need to send our guests somewhere safe, but they can't go outside alone.

"There is no way I am leaving just when things are getting interesting," Seth grumbled.

"You need to take your mom and Charlie home Seth," Dad replied to him.

"We trust you to keep them safe," Jake added.

"Leah will take Billy home," agreed Carlisle.

"We don't know what she wants, this could be very dangerous for them," Dad said.

Leah seemed about to protest, but Jake gave her a warning look and she just nodded and wheeled Billy, who didn't protest, out the back door to her car. Seth dragged his feet to the dinning room and I could here him say to his mom and Charlie it was time to go home.

"Get the others ready in case we need them," Jake yelled after Seth and Leah.

Carlisle opened the front door and went to wait outside for our unwelcome guest. Everyone looked tense.

"If it's really just her, I can take her all by myself," Emmett said with his booming voice.

"This is interesting" Dad said suddenly. "There will be no fight, at least not with Jane," he continued.

"What did you hear?" Carlisle asked from outside.

"She seems to want shelter from the Volturi. She left them three month ago, deciding to become a vegetarian. She has been moving around hiding from them. She thought we could help her stop hiding," was his surprising reply.

"This could be a trick," said Jasper and we all nodded in agreement.

"We will have to wait and see, her eyes can not lie, if they are golden we will know," Carlisle said calmly.

"We need to send her away Carlisle; we don't want a war with the Volturi," said Jasper.

"If that's indeed the case, she needs us; can we really turn her away?" Carlisle retorted.

"They won't dare to start a war over this. She didn't break any rules, did she?" I said.

"I agree with Carlisle," Dad said.

"We should help her," Esme agreed.

"We should put this to the vote," Carlisle concluded quietly. "We already know Edward, Nessie and Esme's answer is yes. Jasper I assume you vote no. Bella, what about you?"

"Do what you think is right, just keep her away from me or I won't be responsible for my actions" Mom responded.

"I don't trust her, I can't see her true intentions and our future is so hazy right now," Alice commented. "I am with Jasper on this one," she added.

"I think Alice is right, I don't trust her one bit," said Rosalie.

"I'm with Blondie," replied Jake, making a disgusted face at his own statement. "I don't like her, she looks mean," he continued.

"Bring on the fight," said Emmett with excitement.

"I guess it is six to four," Carlisle concluded "She is staying, at least for now." He ended this discussion.

"She is here," announced Alice as the littlest Volturi guard (Ex-guard now, I suppose) came out from between the trees. She looked so different from the way I remembered her. Without all the others she seemed less sure of herself. I think I even saw a little fear in her eyes.

Carlisle descended the few steps from the porch to welcome her and Dad nodded at my Mom, a sign for her to raise her shield.

"Welcome Jane," Carlisle said, as if welcoming an old friend.

"Is it true? Did you really go vegan?" Emmett interposed.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but yes, I no longer feed of off humans," Jane answered, looking around hesitantly.

"She does have our golden eyes," I decided to intervene. I wanted to move closer to her but Jake stopped me before I could make one move.

"We should all go inside," Carlisle said, motioning her to the house. We all entered the house.

"Please sit down," Carlisle said pointing at the couch in front of him. Jasper stood protectively next to Alice. Esme and Rosalie stood behind Carlisle, staring curiously at her. Emmett and Dad sat on either side of Carlisle, ready to respond at the first sign of a threat. Mom sat on the edge of the spiral staircase looking a little annoyed at the unwelcomed guest. Jake and I sat on the other sofa and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I feel in love," Jane begun her story with a pained look on her face. "I meet Nicolas out on another of the Volturi biddings. He was like your family, only he was all alone. He got me to start questioning the Volturi's way of living. I started to believe there is another way. My poor brother thought I had gone crazy. He doesn't understand what love can do, how it changes you. At first Aro tried to hide it, but I knew he wasn't happy about it. I had started to experiment with feeding off of animals. Nicolas had shown me how to hunt, we loved hunting together. At one point, Aro couldn't contain himself any longer. He said I was drifting from them and not complying with my obligations anymore. We argued and Alec stood by his side, against me. A while later Nicolas disappeared. Though I have no proof, I know they had something to do with that. I took off right away." She ended her story and her eyes swept the room.

We all sat there staring at her, not knowing what to say. I had a million questions running in my head but I kept silent. It looked like forever before Carlisle finally spoke.

"You will need to show us you are sincere," he said. "We want to trust you but you can't blame us for being cautious."

"You have every right not to trust me," she said, cautiously looking around the room. "But I'm telling you the truth."

"She is telling the truth," my dad said decisively. "I don't hear anything to suggest otherwise."

Everyone seemed a bit more relaxed now. Everyone but Mom. She still hasn't moved from her place on the stairs, looking suspiciously at Jane and refusing to let her guard down. I looked at her trying to get her to move closer to where the rest of us were. Dad reacted to my attempt and reached out his hand toward Mom and she finally got to her feet and moved to sit on the edge of the sofa next to him.

"I can't go back to live with them, I don't belong there anymore," Jane said with despair in her eyes. "Please help me."

I fumbled my fingers nervously, not knowing what to say to her. I started to have doubts about my hasty approval earlier. She is basically asking my family to confront the Volturi on her behalf. It's so much to ask of us. I knew we should probably help, but this was my family she was putting on the line.

"This is a lot you are asking of us, don't you think," Aunt Rose said sneeringly, mirroring my thoughts in a way. "We owe you nothing, why should we risk our lives for you?"

I saw my mom nodding in approval. I guess I can't blame her after what happened in Italy. I'm sure the memory of the pain Jane had inflicted on my dad is still very much alive in her mind.

Carlisle and Esme both looked disapprovingly at Aunt Rose.

"Of course we will help you" Esme said with a motherly tone. As always, Grandma wants to protect everyone. But I was still not convinced that it was a good idea. _The Volturi are powerful. Why do we need this unnecessary confrontation with them? But on the other hand, she didn't really do anything wrong and she looks really desperate and alone. Who else can she turn to? We are probably the only one she knows who can help her._ I looked at Jake and tried to pass my concern to him, but he just smiled at me with reassuring look in his eyes and gently squeezed my hand.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't have anyone else to turn to. You are the only ones who can understand my choice and the only ones who successfully stood up to them before," Jane replied.

I looked at Carlisle trying to guess what he was thinking.

"Yes," my dad answered Carlisle's unspoken question.

Yes what? I hated not knowing. Carlisle stood and reached out his hand to Jane. "We'll do the best we can."

"We can take them." Emmett was grinning with excitement. Aunt Rose's irate look made it pretty clear she didn't share his excitement.

"That's all I can ask for." Jane breathed with relief. "Thank you so much"

"Well, the party tomorrow is ruined anyway. Now at least I know why," Alice pouted.

Jasper was doing his best not to breach in laughter. But I couldn't help myself and started to giggle. It didn't take long for everyone else to join in. It seems we all needed some relief from all this tension.

Ok we need to calm down and focus on what awaits us soon; facing the Volturi is not something to take lightly. Nevertheless, the little break was very much welcomed. Questions started to run trough my head again. _When are they coming? How many of them will come? What are we going to do? How can we reason with them?_ I couldn't understand why Dad was looking at me so strangely. I looked into his eyes as I was wondering, _why are you looking at me like that, don't you have the same concerns dad?_As if reading my mind, Carlisle suddenly turned to Alice and asked, "Do you know when we can expect the Volturi to show up"

Everyone looked at her waiting for her reply.

Dad got closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you worry, everything is going to be ok sweetheart," he whispered into my ear, too low and fast for anyone else but me to hear.

"They are going to be here tomorrow morning," Alice finally replied.

_Not enough time, but it'll have to do. Hope we can come up with a good plan._ I hated that my family, the people I love the most, were in danger. _I guess Jane is going to be a part of our family now too._ That just sounds so strange. Jane as part of my family? Huh, who would have thought. But when it will all be behind us, she was going to need a place to stay and she doesn't really have anywhere else to go.

"We need to discuss how best to handle them" Carlisle said. Everyone nodded in agreement, Even Aunt Rose. Although she still stared with a sour face at Jane. _Oh, come on Aunt Rose, give the girl a break. She's done nothing wrong._"We don't know how many of them are coming, Alice can you try and see this? It is significant to our strategy," I heard Jasper state as I was walking back to sit on the sofa.

"Probably. If the wolf was out of the picture. Jake, go sit in the corner for a while," she ordered. As soon as he did, Alice's face turned blank as she was trying to see into the future. All the while Jasper sat there looking at her anxiously, rubbing her back. The rest of us waited quietly.

"I don't see many of them. The only ones I can see clearly are Aro and Alec. But they do have some of the guard with them."

"I can have both packs ready in no time. Just in case," Jake said immediately.

"I hate to put them all to risk once more," stated Carlisle with an exhausted tone "But unfortunately, I think we might have to rely on them all once more." Grandpa Carlisle looked so old to me at that moment despite the impossibility and I couldn't stand seeing him like that. "Unfortunately, we have no time to bring any of our friends here this time. We will have to take care of it on our own."

Jake nodded, got up and I walked him to the door. "I'll be right back," he said to me and kissed me softly on my lips.

"You better," I whispered, mostly to myself. Jake was already gone.

After Jake came back, we sat there for a few hours, trying to figure out the best way to handle the Volturi. After a while I was starting to feel heavy, the room slowly started to fade away and then I realized that Jake was carrying me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I couldn't understand how I could fall a sleep at such a time, but my human part gave in, really needing to get some sleep before the big confrontation. This was probably for the best. I think I just annoyed everyone with all my questions. Jake cradled me in his arms as I drifted quickly to sleep.

The room turned into a field of daisies. I was running through it, anxiously searching around, when suddenly I noticed something that got me to stop on my tracks. I finally realized where I was, remembering the last confrontation we had with the Volturi in this very field. It looked a little different now, no longer the gloomy empty field we had once been in. Then I saw a beautiful little girl with big brown eyes and curly black hair running toward me. She was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. I was scared for that little girl. I wanted to protect her. I hurried to get to her and she sprung to my arms. I held her closer to me when she mumbled the one word that chilled me. "Momma."

"Where is she?" Aro's piercing voice echoed around the house and woke me up. _Oh great_, I thought, _what a "wonderful" way to start Christmas morning._

* * *

_A.N_

Hope you enjoyed our story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took us so long to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be here faster.**

**Thank you to Project Team Beta for their help.**

**This story was co-written with wolfpackgirl.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight…

Aro's voice slowly started to fade; it felt like I was still dreaming. I wasn't sure if it was real anymore. I refused to open my eyes just yet, still holding on to the happy place I was in, not ready to leave the field, to get away from my little girl. She looked so sweet and innocent. I needed to see her angelic, beautiful smile once again.

Something had suddenly changed. I could feel that I wasn't alone anymore. I took one last look at the girl in front of me. I tried to engrave her appearance in my memory, afraid to forget once I opened my eyes – her long, shiny hair, the big, brown eyes, the rose-red lips smiling at me.

Slowly and unwillingly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw Jake standing in the doorway looking at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, smiling at me.

I looked at the man I loved and smiled back at him. I wanted to tell him everything about our beautiful little girl. I knew he would feel the same overwhelming love I felt for our unborn child.

Just as I was about to start talking, Aro's voice became more real and clear. I heard him talking with Carlisle, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Is it? I think our guest downstairs has different plans for the day," I said as my smile faded. I wanted to share everything with him, but Aro's presence was too distracting. I suppose my news were going to have to wait for later.

He chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? And what are you doing here, anyway? Why aren't you with everyone else?" I asked in an accusing tone.

"We thought it'd be safer for you to stay here. There is nothing much for you to do right now, anyway; it seems like Carlisle has everything under control, and everyone else is there in case something goes wrong," Jake replied.

"You thought it would be safer for me?" I looked at him, starting to get a little angry. _I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a helpless little girl._ "I can take care of myself; I'm not a fragile little girl like everyone seems to think for some reason."

Jake looked at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb, and whispered, "You are so beautiful when you're angry."

"Ahhh, you are so annoying." I pushed him aside and stormed into the bathroom. As I entered the shower, I realized that I didn't have a change of clothes. Jake walked behind me with an amused smile still on his face and my clothes draped over his arm.

"You still didn't answer my question," I accused him again. "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"Carlisle suggested that I stay up here so we don't provoke Aro too much," Jake said. His smile widened into an enticing one and replaced his previous amusement. _Oh God, that damn perfect smile that I can never resist._ I couldn't stay angry with him any longer. I took a quick shower and walked back into the room to find Jake leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation downstairs.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Well, you can stay here if you like, but I'm not going to miss all the action," I said, while ducking under his arm.

"Nessie, don't," Jake called after me. But I was already out the door, heading to the living room. _I'll deal with him later; right now I am really curious to know what is going on downstairs._

Walking down, I realized that I was also somewhat curious to see Aro again. That was a very interesting development that confused me for a moment. It had been ten years since our last confrontation. Last time I saw him, I was just a little girl, but I remembered him very well. He was intimidating, but at the same time, fascinated me.

I was almost at the last step when what seemed so far as a civilized conversation, as much as it could be considering the participating parties, started to get louder and louder.

No one really noticed me when I walked in. I scanned the scene before me; Jane and Aro were standing close to one another in intimidating positions; although, Jane seemed so small and frail next to him.

"I'm not going back with you, and you can't make me," Jane yelled at him. Her tone was fierce and confident, the complete opposite of her frail appearance.

"Yes, I can," Aro retorted with a cold voice, maintaining a smooth face.

I examined every inch of his face. Trying to read his eyes for the tiniest indication of… emotions? … something... anything. I didn't even know myself what I was looking for. But his cold, piercing eyes seemed so empty. There was nothing there but a deep, dark, and cold hollow.

"I know what you did and I will never, ever forgive you for that," Jane replied, turning her voice a little lower now.

"I don't know what you think I did, but regardless, you are coming home with me. Did you really think I was just going to let you go? You are way too valuable to us."

I looked at his lips. They were the only part of his face that seemed to be changing and making some kind of expression, but every word that came out of his mouth was just as cold as the look in his eyes. Could he even feel anything anymore or was his heart just as cold and hard as the rest of him? I had a feeling that the latter was probably the case. I realized that all I could feel was sorry for him.

"Home?" Jane laughed bitterly. "Volterra is no longer my home and will never be again. You just couldn't stand to see me happy. You ruined everything for me. You and my so-called brother," she added, shooting a sneer at Alec, who stood next to Aro with a look of arrogance.

I turned to look at Alec now. His face was that of a young boy, but his eyes were those of an old man. His expression was the complete opposite of Aro's. I could read every emotion he felt on his face: the contempt, the arrogance, the feeling of self importance. _How can this guy be Jane's twin? They don't seem to have anything in common_. I wasn't naive enough to think that Jane didn't have a ferocious side to her. I knew she did. But I also knew she had a kinder side and that this tender side was the dominant one. Well, at least it was now.

"If you think this life is right for you, you really have gone mad. We should put you out of your misery now before you ruin more of our kind with your lunacy," Alec sneered at her.

Jane hissed at him in response, and was about to crouch, preparing to attack.

"Okay, everybody, please calm down." Carlisle intervened as a wave of calm washed over the room.

"I need to talk to you outside, Carlisle," Dad said, without removing his eyes from Aro.

Aro burst into laughter. "What's the problem, mind-reader; can't read my mind anymore?"

Everyone's eyes switched between Aro and Dad in confusion.

"Well, you have him to thank for that," Aro said with an amused tone in his voice, pointing at one of the guards standing behind him.

"You see, Damon here has a very special gift; he can block me from any power I choose. So neither you nor your sweet little sister here," he said, looking at Alice, "can ever interfere with my plans again."

Alec, with a satisfied look on his face, let out a little chuckle.

Aro looked around the room with a fake smile plastered on his face, as if the last part of the conversation hadn't just happened, until his eyes rested on Jasper. "Well, well, well, you have a very interesting talent of your own, young man; I saw it in your beautiful wife's head when we last met, but it's more impressive than one could imagine."

Jasper simply stared back at him with contempt. Alice took a step forward to stand closer to Jasper's shoulder, mirroring his facial expression.

"A talent that you will never have in your collection," Dad growled.

"My collection? I am offended. I just believe in using a talent for doing good by our kind, and the talents of this family can be put to great use instead of going to waste," Aro said calmly. "Jane, dear." He turned his attention back to Jane as if he'd just remembered why he was here in the first place. "You need to be back with your family; we need you." He sighed.

"You are not, nor have you ever been, my family. I was never more than an object in your 'collection,' as Edward rightfully put it," Jane said and moved closer to where Carlisle stood, making it clear which family she belonged to now.

_Who was he kidding? Did he really think this would convince Jane to go back with them? He would certainly have to do better than that,_ I thought to myself. I looked at my family and again a flash of fear coursed through me and I inspected my father's face closely. Dad gave me a small, reassuring smile that no one else noticed. _This is obviously just plan A for Aro._

"Jane, dear." Aro smiled his fake smile again. "Why are you being so stubborn? I gave you a good home and always took care of you, didn't I?"

Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself taking a step forward, closer to Jane and Aro. I felt sorry for Jane. _How could she live with that monster all those years? He seemed so arrogant and self-absorbed. Did he really think that he owned her? _

My thoughts were interrupted by Esme's hand on my shoulder. I ignored her and took another step. A second later, my mom tried to grab my arm. I halted for a moment, but ignored her, too.

Aro's surprised eyes caught mine. I took a deep breath. "You can't talk to her like that. She doesn't owe you a thing, especially after what you did to her."

Aro burst into hysterical laughter. "Little Nessie! You sure are a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Don't laugh at me and don't call me little." I was getting angry now. My face felt hot, and I knew that it was red with rage. My voice was a mix of anger and frustration when I added, "Whether you like it or not, Jane is a part of our family now and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Dad moved in front of me in a split second. It didn't take long for Emmett and Jasper to join him.

"Nessie!" Jake called anxiously as he rushed into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, and here is the family dog. I was wondering where they were hiding their little pet." Aro seemed unaffected by the drama I'd created and was looking at Jake with contempt.

"Hysterical. Did you come up with this all on your own?" Jake sneered, unfazed by Aro's comment.

"Don't you ever talk to my nephew-in-law like that again," Rosalie hissed at him.

The hatred toward Aro had seared within me; I couldn't think straight. I could barely keep myself from launching at him, instead I just yelled, "Leave us alone already. Don't you understand the word 'no'?" I was literally shaking by that point, partly enraged and partly terrified for the fate of us all. I wondered how far he was willing to take things to have his precious talents in his grip.

I tried circumventing my family members in order to stand in Aro's face, only to be stopped as my father gripped my elbow and seethed through clenched teeth in the direction I knew Jake was standing. "Take her out of here, now."

I pulled my hand free from his grasp. "No way. I am not leaving," I said, trying to make my voice sound calm. I could see that my effort did not impress my dad.

"Nessie, if you don't calm down and let us handle this, you will be out of here whether you like it or not," he said serenely. You could always count on Dad to wear his calm mask at a time like this; his voice didn't flutter for even a second. He gave me a stern look and I retorted with a sarcastic grin, but went to stand between my mom and Jake.

"This is all very entertaining, dear one," Aro said, amused. "I don't think you understand, though, I am not interested in hurting anyone. I am just concerned for Jane's well-being. You might think it's impossible, but Jane has been through a trauma and she needs our help."

I felt nauseated, but didn't respond. _What a joke._

"A trauma you inflicted on her, apparently. Jane has told us what drove her here, so unless you want our entire world to become aware of your cruelty, you will leave now. Jane stays here," Emmett stated determinedly.

"I think what my son means to say is, we can work this out reasonably. No one in my family has broken your rules. Jane is welcome to stay here, of course; she is free to choose where she wants to be," Carlisle proclaimed.

"She needs help - my sister has gone nuts," Alec interjected with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Though, I doubt anyone can help her. I mean the girl is completely delusional."

I looked between Jane and her twin, worried his comment would drive her off the edge and ignite what seemed to be the inevitable fight at this point. If that fight started, it would end badly for both sides, of that I was sure. Jane gazed at her brother with what looked like complete and utter revulsion. Deep in her eyes I could see she was also hurt. I couldn't fathom this; the vampire that once seemed so menacing to me was actually capable of a feeling such as hurt, yet she said nothing to him. It was as if she was defeated by his insult.

"Now, now, no need to get overly dramatic, Alec, dear," Aro said with little interest.

"If Jane needs help, we are willing to give it to her," Carlisle told him.

After a long pause, Aro smiled widely and said, with an apparent change of heart, "If that is what Jane wants, I will respect her wishes. I give you two days to think this over and if you still want to stay here, I will not argue any further."

I was confused, as was everyone else._ This can't be it? Can it?_ _Is Aro really conceding this easily?_ With Dad unable to read Aro's thoughts, no one was really sure what to make of the sudden change. _Is it possible that Aro has actually given up on_ _his attempt to take Jane back? Actually respecting her wishes? Finally realizing he can't really do anything about it? _

"I won't change my mind," Jane said sharply, looking more baffled than most of us.

Aro simply nodded to his guards, who had a hard time concealing their disappointment, before he turned around to leave.

Dad's head was suddenly raised in Aro's direction. _Is Aro really just letting his guard down or is it intentional, to get us to put our guard down? Is it possible that he only lets my dad hear what he wants him to hear? _

Everyone had noticed it and looked at my father to see if he could hear something that contradicted Aro's verbal proclamation. But it didn't look as though Aro's thoughts indicated anything to suggest otherwise, as Dad just shook his head in annoyance, not sure himself what to make of this.

The house was quiet for a while. We all watched in astonishment at the mixture of cloaks as they disappeared through the door. For some reason, I found it hard to feel relieved.

"Is it really over?" I asked to no one in particular. "We can't really trust him; he must be up to something, right?"

Jake had a huge grin on his face. "They are just as cowardly as ever," he said, still grinning. I snickered a little, but still couldn't get the feeling of unease out of my mind. I looked between my dad and Alice for any indication that my gut feeling was indeed correct, but they both looked just as confused.

"I don't think it's completely over, but for now I see nothing," Alice said frustrated.

"I'm not sure we can trust anything anymore," Carlisle said. "For all we know, this new talent he has is blocking your visions right now."

"This creature creeps me out. I hope he gets lost on his way home," Rosalie said, emphasizing the word home sarcastically and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_We will just have to wait and see, I suppose_. I hated not knowing what would come next as far as the Volturi were concerned. I was going to have to put it out of my mind and try my best to relax with my family for now. We had so many good things in our lives at the moment that the Volturi just couldn't take them away from us. We wouldn't let them.

I closed the small distance between Jake and I and he immediately encircled me in a tight embrace and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Looks like the action is over for now," Jasper declared. "Maybe we should go outside for a while, get some exercise and ease the tension."

"Sure, why not?" Alice said cheerfully. "I need to punch something, or someone," she added, looking with an evil smile at Jasper.

Jasper doubled over with laughter. "We'll see about that," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Just don't go too far. We don't know that it's over yet," Esme called after them.

The others started leaving the room.

"Let's go upstairs," I whispered into Jake's ear. All I wanted was to feel his arms around me, to be in my sanctuary, to feel safe and secure, even if for a little while, to take the feeling of unease out of my mind.

As we got to the room, Jake closed the door behind him and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me against the wall while pressing his warm lips against mine. His hand slowly slid down my arm and stopped at my wrist.

"I love you," Jake moaned softly with his lips still on mine.

His hand slowly moved to my waist. I felt my legs leaving the floor as Jake picked me up and gently put me onto the bed. I felt the heat of his breath on the side of my neck as his warm and soft lips trailed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. He pulled my shirt from me and started kissing me again, working his way from ear to navel. A breathless moan came from within me. I started to open the buttons of his shirt and he quickly freed himself from it and dropped the shirt to the floor.

Slowly, I felt all of the tension from the last couple of days slip away from my body. Jake moved back to my lips and started passionately kissing me.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled, sliding his hand down my back and pulling me closer to him. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his intoxicating smell.

"I love you," I whispered and rested my head on his warm, bare chest.

"I saw her," I said after a few moments, a smile spreading across my face as I remembered how beautiful she looked sitting in the middle of the huge field.

"Saw who?" Jake asked with confusion in his voice.

"Our little girl."

"What? What do you mean, you saw her?" Jake asked, even more confused now.

"I dreamed of her," I said as I turned to meet his eyes. "Here!" I said, placing my palm against his arm.

"Oh, Nessie," Jake gasped, overwhelmed as I showed him my dream from this morning.

He closed his eyes as a wave of the feelings I felt during my dream washed over him.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is gorgeous, just like you, sweetheart."

His phone started to vibrate on the nightstand, breaking the moment.

He reached out for the phone and looked at the screen before shaking his head in frustration and mumbling, "They always know just when to call, these damn brothers of mine."

He spoke briefly to Embry while filling him in on the events of this morning.

He put the phone back on the nightstand, kissed me again and said, "They are planning a bonfire at the beach this afternoon. What do you think? Would you like to go?" he asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would like to go," I said with excitement. "Seth is going to be there, right?"

I could feel that Jake was a little more thrilled than I was to spend some time with his brothers and get me away from the stress of the day's events.

"Yes, Seth is going to be there," he said with a sigh.

Growing up, Seth was always at Jake's foot, never too far behind. We spent so much time together that I couldn't imagine my life without him. He became my best friend (after Jake of course), my brother, we were so close and Jake always teased us about it.

I hadn't seen him since my wedding, and last night had been so brief we were hardly able to say two words to each other. Oh yes, other than that incident where that punk tried to kiss me. I should spank him for that.

The memories of this morning's events suddenly rushed through my head and dimmed my initial excitement. Part of me was enthusiastic about the party, while another part kept yelling at me to stay on alert. _Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing. We should go and enjoy ourselves._

"I filled Embry in on everything that went on here, and that there is no need to worry until we know more. We both agreed that it was a good decision not to get the pack involved in today's events," Jake mentioned, as if he could hear me struggling with my thoughts, trying to reassure me as he did Embry.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but calm and confidence in them.

As the evening got closer we both changed into simple t-shirts and jeans and taking off in my red Alfa Romeo Spider. Jake hated me driving because I took after my father and loved driving very fast, but he had no choice in the matter. I just loved driving too much to be swayed easily. It wasn't that he didn't love to drive fast himself – he just got annoyed when I did that. _Overprotective fool_, I thought lovingly and gave him a small smile.

He sat there silently the whole ride with a disapproving look on his face, but I could see he was holding back a smile, so I stuck my tongue out at him tauntingly.

We arrived at the beach quickly enough. The fire was already lit and everyone except Seth was already there. There was so much food and it all smelled so good. My stomach responded by growling.

I went to sit next to Jake's sister, Rachel. She sat at the only picnic table with little Paul Jr. in her lap. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's good to have you here, Nessie," she said warmly.

"It's great to be here, especially after the morning we had," I said as I was looking around, wondering where Seth was.

"Don't worry; he'll be here soon," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Sorry!" I said, a bit embarrassed, and turned to look at her. "I hope you had a quieter Christmas then we did with Paul and his family. Did Billy fill you in on our little news?" I asked her.

She nodded, beaming at me. "Our Paul will love having a new cousin to play with."

We both giggled at that. I gave little Paul a small kiss on his cheek and went to look for Jake. I found him in deep conversation with Embry and Quil; he noticed my presence immediately and opened his arms for me to sit in his lap, which I did gladly.

The three guys were talking and laughing on top of each other, as usual. I could hardly pay attention. I was waiting for Seth to arrive. It had been such a long time since I'd had a chance to really talk to him, and had I so much to tell him. Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, I heard Seth's voice from behind me. I jumped from Jake's lap, causing Embry's full plate of food to fly from his hand to the ground.

"Crap, Nessie!" Embry cried while Jake and Quil doubled over with laughter.

"Sorry… sorry," I mumbled, and rushed in Seth's direction.

"It's so good to see you," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," I said.

"Me? Not coming? With all this wonderful food? Are you kidding me?" He smiled his sweet boyish-like smile at me. "Just give me a minute; I have to get something to eat. I'm so hungry from running the whole night in the woods, and then I want to hear all about what happened this morning."

I watched Seth as he piled generous amounts of everything onto his plate.

"Are you sure you have enough food there?" I teased him.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny," he replied and punched me fondly.

We sat under a tree and after a few bites, Seth raised his head to look at me.

"Well, come on, start talking," he said with anticipation. "Oh, wait, don't talk. Maybe you better show me. I don't want to miss anything." Excitement crept into his tone and he looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

I sighed and took his hand. Seth closed his eyes as I showed him everything from our adventure this morning. I watched the expression on his face change from anger to disgust to amusement and then to confusion as he saw Aro and his entourage leaving our house.

"Wow," was all he managed to say. "You sure did have an interesting morning."

"Yeah." I giggled. "You could call it that."

"Wait," I said, as he tried to pull his hand away to return to his food. "There is something else I want to show you."

He put his hand back in mine and a surprised smile spread on his face.

"Who is she?" he asked in wonder.

"My little girl," I replied proudly and felt my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Wait… what...? Do you mean to say…? That…" he said with a shocked voice, his eyes welling up. "Oh my god, Nessie! I can't believe I'm going to be this beautiful girl's uncle," he said, starting to laugh now, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he encircled me with his arms.

We sat there talking for nearly an hour before I saw Jake standing above me.

"It's getting late, sweetheart; we better go before your mom starts to freak out and comes looking for us. She is still worried about this Aro situation."

We said goodnight to everyone and made our way to the car.

I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow, my mind drifting back to the field….

"Good morning, sweetheart." Jake smiled at me as I opened my eyes.

"Morning," I said, stretching.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm," I replied as the wonderful smell of breakfast being cooked hit me.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw my dad entering from the outside with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it, Edward?" Mom asked, alarmed at his tense posture.

"They have Seth," he said. I saw the color drain out of Jake's face just before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**Sorry it took us so long to update. **

**I hope to have the next chapter really soon.**

**This chapter is basically a combination of the first two just in Seth's POV, hope you enjoy is unique way of looking at things.**

**Chapter Three **

The sun was beginning to set as we made our way to the Cullen house for Christmas dinner. The town of Port-Townsend, where the Cullens had moved to three years ago, was white with snow and festively decorated.

_God, I love Christmas; it is my favorite holiday, not only because of the snow and festivity of it, but because I love all the gifts I receive. Ha-ha, yeah I know, how materialistic of me, but who the hell cares, I still feel like a kid. _

Being twenty-one still feels weird to me, as wolf I don't grow old, looking in the mirror and seeing the face of a fourteen year old with the body of a 25 year old sure doesn't help. I love my life, at least for the most part.

_If only I could have her, my life would be perfect. _

As we stood on the porch stairs, I could smell the food that Esme, without a doubt, cooked especially for us. It smelled so good and I was so hungry. Something told me I was not going to enjoy that food anytime soon. Knowing Carlisle, he would probably make us go through some kind of ceremony first.

_Well, at least she is going to be there. Looking at her perfect face will keep me busy until mealtime. Oh, here she is... _

_S_he cae over and said hello to my mom and sister, and then hugged me briefly. After that, she rushed to hug Charlie, almost knocking him over. I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. My good buddy, Jake, was right behind her.

_I love Jake. I really do. He is my best friend and my leader, but why the hell does he have to get the girl, too?_ _Sometimes I really hate this all imprint thing._

I'm not sure when I started having feelings for her. It was probably a gradual thing that developed over the years of our friendship. We got so close to one another as she grew older into this beautiful woman. Though everyone else seemed to notice my little infatuation, I knew she didn't really see me that way. I wasn't stupid; this damn imprint thing made her oblivious.

Billy was already there too, beaming at me. I grinned at him and winked.

I almost fell to the floor laughing as Emmett walked into the room. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was wearing a green elf suit. _Is he kidding me? An elf suit?_ It looked so funny on his big muscular body. I turned around, trying to control my laughter.

"Nessie, how was Isle Esme? I hope the pillows are all in one piece?" I heard Emmett ask.

_Crap, did he really have to ask her that?_ I turned to look at Nessie, she was blushing. _Why did he have to embarrass her like that?_ _But to hell with that, she looks so beautiful with the ruddiness on her face. _

Jake burst out laughing. "Don't worry It's all still in one piece."

Bella looked as if she was about to punch Emmett straight in his smug face, but Edward somehow managed to stop her. Too bad. This could have been real good entertainment to watch Bella kick his big ass. He sure as hell deserved a good beating after embarrassing Nessie like that.

"What's with the suit dude?" Jake asked him.

"What's it to you mongrel?" Rose said, coming down the stairs wearing a Mrs. Claus costume.

_Oh my God, are those two serious?_ I couldn't help but notice that everyone was doing their best not to burst into hysterical laughter. I tried to get the image of what they used those suits for out of my head as quickly as it came and replaced it with the image of Nessie in Rose's costume.

Those images where interrupted by Alice storming into the room. "OK I give up. Christmas is ruined and I am just going to have to deal with it. I wish I knew what was causing all this chaos though," she mumbled quickly.

_Darn, that girl is so weird_.

I chanced a look at Edward to gauge his reaction to my earlier thoughts. His expressions changed in a blink of an eye from one to another. S. tarting with him staring at me and rolling his eyes, looking somewhat amused at my unattainable crush on his daughter, before changing his expression into a disapproving scrutinize and quickly, before anyone noticed, slipped back into his infamous blank mask.

I turned my attention back to Nessie when she asked, "Where is Uncle Jasper?" Which made me notice that the empath was nowhere in sight.

"He is doing the finishing touches of the tree decorating with Carlisle and Esme, which I would be supervising if I wasn't so busy trying to save this damn Christmas," Alice said with a huff.

While everyone made their way into the family room. I took a moment to look at my mom. She and Charlie had just gotten back from a weeklong vacation in Europe, and I missed her terribly, me being the momma's boy that I am._ It's only been a week for God's sake._

"Hey, Mom, you look great tonight," I whispered quietly in her ear.

She looked so happy with Charlie by her side; I was really joyful for them finding one another after my dad passed. they had found so much support in each other, and I felt reassured she didn't have to stay on her own after Leah and I left home; Leah was finally going to college and was living in Portland and I was living in my bachelor pad on the reservation with my two roommates, Collin and Brady. Charlie moved into our house on the reservation with Mom. They still haven't gotten married but they seemed content with this situation. I think they both preferred it that way.

When I finally made my way into the family room, I heard Edward yell in mock horror, "Carlisle, get those dirty thoughts out of your head right this second!" We walked in on Carlisle and Esme, the two lovebirds, were making out.

_Whoa, get a room_, I thought to myself, as big Cullen aka Emmett mirrored my thought out loud.

"Get a room… or an attic. We got rid of the bat there years ago," Emmett joked, while winking at his pixie of a sister standing next to him. Emmett, earned a glare from Papa Cullen.

"Now that everyone are here, we should toast to kick off the celebrations," Carlisle announced.

_Oh, God, here we go. May the ceremony begin_, I thought. I could hear my stomach growl with irritation. _We knew this was coming_, I mumbled at my stomach.

"Is it safe to come back in now?" Jasper poked his head in, looking around the room.

_Ha-ha, he is funny that Jasper! I love him like a brother._ We have become really close during the past couple of years. It took us a while to connect, but we found out we share the passion for some of the same things like chess and history and whatnot.

"The tree looks great, guys," Nessie said as Rose came into the room with two bottles of red wine. I scrunched my nose at the undeniable smell of blood that was coming from one of the bottles.

_I guess it's a necessary evil with half of the family being vampires._ I looked at Jake and saw that his response was no different than mine. Didn't look like he ever got used to that dreadful smell, even though he spent more time here than I did. _Hell, who can blame him. I don't think I'll ever get use to it either._

After everyone got their glass of "wine", Carlisle made his toast. _Ceremony time, finally. Thank God._ I sighed in relief. _We are getting closer to the food_. _I swear if I don't eat soon, I'm going to faint or start screaming at someone._ Edward gave me a weird look. I shrugged and rolled my eyes in response. _Sorry brother, but I'm hungry and can't help it,_ I thought and he gave me a small smile.

"To family and surprises that leave an imprint on our lives. Merry Christmas everyone," I finally heard Carlisle say.

"And to all of Santa's little helpers," I added after the others said their greetings, raising my glass in Emmett's direction with a smirk. Emmett looked a little irritated but said nothing, just smirking back at me. Rosalie looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind and just rolled her eyes and looked back at Carlisle.

Edward walked toward his new piano that Bella got him for Christmas and started softly playing, "Silent Night." _Arrrhhh_, I screamed in my head, _enough with this BS. Let's eat already._

Esme accompanied him in singing and soon everyone joined. Reluctantly, I joined them, hoping the distraction would keep my mind off the tempting smell of food coming from the kitchen.

It turned out that the real distraction was Nessie's voice, that sweet bell-like voice, I hadn't heard in a while. It made my heartbeat go faster. _Damn! Didn't expect it to influence me like that._

I looked at her beautiful face and all thought of food vanished from my mind. All thoughts period had vanished from my mind. All I could see was her face and all I could hear was her voice. Nothing else existed in that moment.

The music suddenly stopped, snapping me out of my frozen posture. I heard Alice speak with her usual dramatics. "I foresee things are going to get complicated tomorrow, we should open the presents tonight."

_What the hell does that mean? Wait, did she just say presents? As I said before, I really love presents! So yeah, let's go open some. I wonder what Nessie got me. I hope she'll like the one I got her. I put a lot of thought into it._ Suddenly doubt took over me. _What if she doesn't like it?_

"Me first, me first," Alice said, jumping up and down.

Wow, that spoiled girl, acting like a five year old. Though, it was cute just the same. Let's be honest, I couldn't really blame her for being excited about the gifts. If I wasn't too embarrassed to do it in front of Nessie, I would have probably jumped right in there with Alice, like a little boy myself.

"Well, you already know what most of your presents are," Edward teased her.

_Ha-ha, I guess it's safe to say that she does._ But it was cute to see that it didn't take away from her excitement.

"Yeah, and that's why I want them first," she mocked him and stuck her tongue out at him, running to grab her presents from under the tree. Needless to say, I ran right along with her. Wrapping paper started flying everywhere when all the others joined in operation 'presents opening'; it was such a mess. I loved it.

I looked at Nessie, hoping she opened my present first, but to my disappointment, she picked up another one. Oh well, maybe it's for the best. If she didn't like my present, I was only going to be embarrassed. I reached out under the tree and picked up her present for me. Nervously, I started to tear off the wrapper. My heart stopped for a second, and I raised my eyes to look at her. She looked at me and smiled, causing me to hold my breath. And then she turned back to look at Jake.

_What the hell am I doing? She is my best friend's wife. I don't stand a chance with her, never will. I need to forget it and find someone who'll love me back. Yeah right,_ I sighed, _easier said than done._ I saw Edward smiling at me sympathetically.

"Wow guys, thank you, I love this camera, and this is exactly what I wanted. Can't wait to try it out," Nessie said with excitement to her parents.

I looked at Nessie again. She was opening Jake's present now. As soon as she saw what he got her, tears started streaming down her beautiful face. I looked away as she leaned her head against Jake's chest. My present could never top his, but I knew that from the start and knew that this is how it was supposed to be.

"Jake and I have big news to share with all of you," Nessie started to say, and I felt my heart stop again. Jake looked at her with a smile. "We're pregnant," she blurted out and I felt… I'm not sure how I felt actually_,_ confused I guess, like what little hope I had just vanished, like someone just pulled the rug from under my legs and I can't find stable ground to stand on. But at the same time, I was happy for them, really happy for them.

Jake's arms wrapped around her waist as the room went deadly silent. No one moved at first. The first one to come out of the shock was Charlie, _good old Charlie._

"This is wonderful news kiddo," he said as he hugged her and then proceeded to shake Jake's hand.

"Grandpa Ha? Just don't call me that yet," Billy said and hugged the both of them.

"I want to plan the baby shower," Alice finally chimed.

"Oh great another one to run around our forest." Emmett chuckled.

"We have a little wolf coming our way?" Was all I could think to say at the moment. That was a stupid thing to say. I should have just kept my damn mouth shut. I felt my face getting red and looked away.

Bella was sobbing tearlessly and hugged the both of them at once. Edward was just panting and glaring at Jake, shooting daggers at him with his eyes. A growl grew in his chest. Oh, thank God it wasn't me. Edward was nice to me most of the time, unless I really got on his nerves, which happened from time to time, and I swear to you this look he sometimes had in his eyes, the one that says I'm going to kill you, scared the shit out of me. He had that face on now._  
_

Bella walked to Edward's side and put her hand around his waist. "Isn't this wonderful news Edward?" she said to him. Always knowing how to calm Edward down and see reason.

_Yes it is! They both deserve to be happy._ No matter what my feelings were, Nessie and Jake are my best friends and I really want them to be happy; especially after everything that they went through a couple of years ago. Sure, it gave me some hope at the time, but I should know better by now than to keep hoping for something that will never be.

Suddenly, the room felt calmer; Jasper's handy work no doubt. I kind of loved this calm feeling he could bring to everyone around him. I even felt my racing heart, which was obviously caused by just looking at Nessie, slow down a little. _Thank you, Jasper, for making my heart beat less obviously to everyone in the room.  
_  
The rest of the family congratulated them, and Nessie was covered with hands hugging her from all directions. I finally found the courage to approach them and congratulated them myself. Nessie leaned over to hug me, something I was desperately trying to avoid. I hugged her briefly, hoping she didn't notice my trembling hands.

I looked at my mom and noticed she was trying to push back her tears. Nessie looked a little surprised when Leah hugged her. I knew Leah was trying to keep her distance and wasn't really close to any of them, well, except Jake of course, but she was making an effort to change that. She was probably very excited for them regardless. I knew she thought at one time she would never have kids of her own, but that situation changed once she stopped transforming to a wolf and started college. She seemed happier than ever these days.

"Time for dinner," announced Esme when the excitement started to fade.

_It's about damn time!_ Just by the mere mention of dinner, my stomach was starting to protest again, demanding my attention and some food.

I entered the dining room right behind Charlie and looked around it, wondering what they were doing wite this room when they don't have guests that actually eat food, real food. I guess Nessie and Jake were using it when they were here. The rest of the time it's probably only used as a cover.

There was a huge table standing in the middle of the room full of the most delicious smelling food. Everything looked incredible; there was a very fat looking stuffed turkey in the middle of the table with yummy brown gravy right beside it, and enormous dishes full of different types of yummy looking appetizers. My favorite dish was placed right next to where I was going to sit, mashed potatoes of course, and next to it my second favorite, a pumpkin pie big enough to feed an army. _Oh, man and they actually put out little edible Santa figurines and candy canes for each of us._ I _am going to get so stuffed with all this food. There was so much food; I love it. _

I noticed Leah looking above my head and turned to see what she was looking at. A huge smile spread across my face when I saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe and realized I was standing right next to Nessie.

"Hmm," I growled trying to get her attention. She turned to look at me. our eyes locked and my heart started to race again. All I could manage to do was point above our heads with a huge smile still spread on my face. She looked up and noticed the mistletoe. _Please don't turn me down, please don't turn me down..._ _oh hell, I'm not going to wait for her response_.

I leaned toward her beautiful face and planted a gentle kiss to her lips before I proceeded to enter the room and take my seat. Jake jokingly punched me on the shoulder when I walked past him, but I couldn't care less. I could hear Edward grumble but I ignored him too. I sat with the huge smile still plastered all over my face. _It was so worth it._

Everyone else slowly took their seat at the table. "It all smells really good Grandma Esme," Nessie said.

_Damn right it does,_ I thought, and waited not so patiently for the cue to start digging in.

"Thank you dear," Esme replied.

Once I started eating I didn't hear or see anyone. All I could think of was getting my hands on as much food as I could. Everything was so delicious. I just couldn't stop myself from taking more and more from everything. My stomach thanked me with each bite I got into my mouth.

Finally, I looked up from my plate only to see the vampire side of the family doing their very best at pretending to eat the food. Emmett got so eager at this all pretend game that he even seemed to swallow some. _The idiot is going to have to puke it out later._

Seeing him swallow had been the most hilarious thing to watch. I did my best not to burst into laughter. I knew they were doing it so they would not upset Charlie, but it was still funny to watch.

Edward must have heard that because he rolled his eyes at me, and then whispered something in Bella's ear that made here giggle softly. He chuckled quietly along with her while nuzzling her hair. I was so caught up with their sweet exchange that the sudden urgency in Edward's voice startled me.

"We have company."

I looked at him and saw that he was looking at Carlisle. I turned to look at Jake. He looked confused just like the rest of us.

"Is this what's been ruining everything?" Alice asked alarmed. Edward didn't answer her. He looked at Carlisle as if asking for guidance.

"Everyone stays here," Carlisle ordered as he and Edward left the room.

_Yeah right, as if I'm going to stay here like a five year old._ I got up and stormed right after them to the next room. Everyone but my mom and Charlie walked curiously out of the room after them.

"We need to get the humans out of here, now," Edward said with a commanding tone.

_Sorry man, but the only one I'm taking orders from is Jake_. The rebelling side in me suddenly rose. I turned to look at Jake but he was just staring forward.

"What's going on? Who is coming?" I heard Bella ask the only question we all were thinking but no one but her asked out loud.

"I can only hear one voice, but there could be more on the way, she can't be alone," Edward answered.

_Is that uncertainty in his voice I just heard? Wow, I guess there is a first time for everything after all. I don't think I've ever heard Edward not sure of himself._

"Who is not alone?" Emmett asked impatiently.

I was starting to get impatient myself. _Spit it out and stop talking in damn riddles. Not everyone here is a mind reader, dude._ I stared impatiently now at Edward.

"Jane, she is almost here," was his ominous reply at last.

_Jane? Does she have a death wish or something? Hell, we haven't had a good fight in ages. Bring it on. I'm ready._ The image of Jane and the confrontation with the Volturi flashed before my eyes. I suffocated the giggle I felt coming at the thought of her fruitless attempts to use her power on us. _Bella wiped the dirt with her._

I looked at Nessie. _No. Bella is never going to let anyone hurt her daughter; I have nothing to worry about there. _

Jake looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"There is no way I am leaving just when things are getting interesting," I grumbled at him.

"You need to take your mom and Charlie home Seth," Edward retorted.

"We trust you to keep them safe," Jake added.

"Leah will take Billy home," Carlisle agreed with them.

I knew they were right but damn it. I didn't want to leave.

"We don't know what she wants, this could be very dangerous for them," Edward continued.

I was about to protest again and noticed Leah was about to do the same, but the look Jake shot at her was enough for me to keep my mouth shut. Leah just nodded at him and wheeled Billy out of the back door to her car.

Reluctantly, I dragged myself to the dining-room and announced to my mom and Charlie that it was time to go home. They both got up from their seats, and without a word, stepped outside to Charlie's cruiser.

"Get the others ready in case we need them," Jake yelled after me and Leah. I waved my hand over my head without turning to look at him and got into the back seat of the car. I was still a little annoyed that I had to leave.

We drove for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence.

"That was a really nice meal," my mom suddenly announced, breaking the silence as she looked at Charlie with a smile.

Charlie didn't answer, just nodded at her with a small smile.

"I didn't know Esme was such a good cook," she said while turning to look at me, continuing to try to make conversation. I'm sure she noted just how much Charlie was uncomfortable with the events of tonight.

"Yeah, Mom, she is a great cook." I smiled softly at her, remembering the half-full plate I had to leave behind.

_Maybe I should have taken it with me._ _Yeah right, that would have gone well with Jake. He probably would have ripped my head off for even thinking about food right now._

We finally stopped in front of the house. I sighed with relief and stepped out of the car.

I noticed movement at the edge of the forest; Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil were already there with Leah waiting for me. "Damn, she is fast," I mumbled to myself with a hint of jealousy.

"Aren't you coming in?" My mom looked at me questioningly.

"Not tonight, Mom."

She nodded in understanding and followed Charlie into the house.

As soon as the door was shut, I turned toward my pack and started running in their direction. Not changing into my wolf form yet, just in case Charlie was looking out through the window. I knew he didn't like knowing anything about this, but he was a curious man by nature. It came with the territory of being a cop, after all.

"Damn, woman, how did you get here so fast?" I asked looking at Leah, interrupting her conversation with Sam.

"I'm just good like that." She laughed in a little snooty tone, if you asked me. I didn't like it but I decided to let it go. We had more important things to deal with right now.

"Hi, Seth," Sam greeted me. "Do we have any new information?"

"No. I don't know any more than what Leah does."

"Ok then. We are just going to have to wait for Jake to come over and update us," Sam said to no one in particular.

"I hate not knowing what's going on," Embry grumbled and Quil grunted in agreement.

Sam said nothing and shot a warning glance at the both of them.

"Ok, ok. I'll shut up now." Embry raised his hands in surrender. That made us all burst into hysterical laughter.

"Alright, let's split up," Sam said in an authoritative tone after everyone calmed down. "Seth and Leah, you'll take the east side," he continued, pointing to the east side of the forest.

"Embry and Quil." He turned to face them. "You guys go to the west side. I'll stay here close to home, in case we need more reinforcement."

All of us transformed into our wolf form and ran in opposite directions.

Not five minutes later, I heard Leah's voice in my head.

"Nice job on embarrassing Nessie with the kiss thing." She giggled.

"Shut the hell up, woman. Everyone can hear you," I hissed back at her, a little embarrassed.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Embry's voice echoed in my head. "You kissed Nessie?"

"Niceee." Quil was there too now.

"I'll bet Jake had something to say about that," Embry said amused.

"I hope someone took a picture of this. I doubt this will ever happen again," Quil continued.

"Only in his dreams, only in his dreams," Leah replied to him. And they all busted into hysterical laughter. I could even hear Sam's booming laughter in there.

"Shut up, just shut up all of you. Don't you have better things to talk about?" I screamed with frustration back at them. Thank God, I was in my wolf form, otherwise my face would probably be on fire right now. My reaction only made them laugh harder at me.

About an hour later, Jake came over and told us it was only Jane that showed up at the Cullens' and updated us on her story.

"But it can't be just Jane," Sam stated. "Even if what she says is true, I find it very hard to believe they'll just let her go. I'm sure there are others right behind her."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sam on that," I stated.

"Well, Alice did say there are more to come but not until the morning, so I think we are safe for tonight," Jake retorted.

"We need to stay alert tonight as well, even if Alice doesn't see anything happening, just to be on the safe side," Leah intervened.

"Alright then, we'll keep watching through the night," Sam said and nodded his head in Jake's direction. "Let us know if there's any change."

"Absolutely, I have to go back now," Jake said and then turned and ran back in the direction he came from.

After wandering through the woods in silence for a few minutes, everyone abstracted in their own thoughts. Leah suddenly spoke to us again.

"Almost forgot to tell you guys the big news of the day," she announced.

"I thought the big news was Seth kissing Nessie." Embry started laughing again.

I ignored him.

"Oh, give it a rest and leave the poor guy alone." Sam came to my defense.

"No," Leah stated. "The big news is that Nessie is pregnant."

"Wow, seriously?" Quil said.

"Jake must be so excited about this." It was Sam now.

"Yep, he sure is. You should have seen the grin on his face when they told everyone," Leah replied to him with pride in her voice.

"So, how did Edward take it?" Sam questioned her.

"Well, they were all shocked for a few moments but pretty good considering." Leah let out a little giggle.

"I think he's actually starting to like Jake," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah as if that will ever happen." Embry was laughing with me now.

"He might be tolerating him now, not like he has any choice. The guy is part of his family now, but that's as far as he'll go, if you ask me," Sam replied.

"Hey, maybe we should do something for them. How about throw a bonfire tomorrow afternoon?" I said. _Crap, I can't believe I am thinking about food again_.

"That's a great idea. I think all of us are going to need some down-time after tonight." Leah seemed to agree with me. "And I can't quite believe you're thinking about food again either. You are like a bottomless pit, I swear."

"Yeah, we haven't done that in ages," Quil agreed as well.

We kept on talking and planning the bonfire through the night. Those things were always fun and Quil was right, we hadn't done it in such a long time. I started to get really excited about it. This was going to include two of my favorite things in the world: food and lots of it and sweet Nessie. We could finally sit and talk. We haven't done it since her and Jake's wedding. It's going to be great to catch up with her.

Before we knew it, the sun was rising, and sooner than expected, it got closer and closer to midday. We still hadn't heard a word from Jake. We all started to get anxious, millions of questions popping in our heads. _What the hell is going on over there? Why haven't we heard anything from Jake? What if something happened and he can't get to us? Maybe we should go check it out. _

It was almost noon when Embry lost his patience, transformed back to his human form and called Jake. After we heard about the events of the morning and relaxed a bit, at least for now, we all spread to our homes to get some sleep before the party tonight.

I was so damn tired. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

Something startled me and made me jump out of bad. A short glance at the clock informed me it was nearly 6pm. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. "I'm late to the bonfire."

_Jake and Nessie should be there by now. And so is the food._ My stomach gurgled in protest as I realized I hadn't had anything to eat since last night.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and hurried to the party.

I located Nessie sitting in Jake's lap with her back to me, chatting with Embry and Quil. I said hello to the people around me as I made my way in their direction. She must have heard me because the next thing I saw was Nessie jumping off of Jake's lap and Embry's food flying everywhere. I burst into hysterical laughter at that scene. She looked so damn cute running toward me. I knew a man's food was no laughing matter, but I just couldn't contain myself, never could when it came to her.

"It's so good to see you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist and swept her off her feet.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Me? Not coming? With all this wonderful food? Are you kidding me?" I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster. "Just give me a minute; I have to get something to eat. I'm so hungry from running the whole night in the woods, and then I want to hear all about what happened this morning," I continued as I heard my stomach growling again.

I walked to the huge table and started piling my plate with just about everything that was on there. _Yes, I am that hungry. I'm a pig, sue me._

Not to mention that everything looked and smelled incredible. Well, I guess at that point everything was going to smell good to me, except maybe vamps; I would never get used to that stench.

"Are you sure you have enough food there?" She teased me.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny," I replied and punched her fondly.

I guided us to a tree that was a bit away from everyone. I wanted a peaceful place with as little interruptions as possible. We sat down and I started digging into my food before saying anything. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself; I had to silence my stomach before I could do anything else. It was a major interruption and I wanted it out of the way so I could give her my full attention.

As soon as it got a little quieter in my stomach, I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Well, come on, start talking," I said impatiently.

"Oh, wait," I stopped her. "Don't talk. Maybe you better show me. I don't want to miss anything." As much as I loved hearing her voice I loved it even more when she showed me things. It was so much more exciting to see things through her eyes.

She took my big hand in her little one and I closed my eyes in anticipation for the visions to come. She showed me everything that happened this morning, not holding anything back.

_Who the hell does Aro think he is talking to my sweet girl like that? I would be kicking his ass if I was there. Whoa, hold on. Did he just call Jake a pet? Someone should take his head off for talking to my family like that. Why isn't anyone putting him in his place? I sure as hell would have if I was there. Awww, Nessie is getting feisty now; good to see that someone is not afraid to talk back to this creature. That's my girl, you show him. Damn she looks so sexy when she gets like that. I love it. It's so damn hilarious to see the expression on his face. _

_Wait a minute, what the hell just happened here? Are they leaving? Just like that? They must be up to something. It's not like them to just fold up and leave without a fight_. Aro and his entourage leaving left me with a somewhat uneasy feeling.

"Wow," was all I could say about the scene that just unfolded before my eyes. "You sure did have an interesting morning."

She giggled at me. "Yeah, you could call it that."

I was picking up my plate with the intent of getting back to eating, when she stopped me.

"Wait; there is something else I want to show you." She smiled secretively at me.

I took her little hand back into mine. I wasn't expecting what I saw next. There was a field of daisies stretching in front of me. _Wait a minute I recognize this place. Isn't it the field where we had the confrontation with the Volturi?_

And then without warning, I saw her. A little girl was running in the field. She had big brown eyes and curly black hair going down to her shoulders. She was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. I felt Nessie's hand leaving mine.

"Who is she?" I asked still in awe at this little beautiful girl I just saw.

"My little girl," she replied proudly.

"Wait… what…? Do you mean to say… That…?" I was in complete loss for words, and before I knew it, tears started filling my eyes. Unable to stop them, they started to fall down my cheeks. I took a big breath trying to gain control of my emotions; I smiled my biggest and proudest smile at her.

"Oh my God, Nessie!" I started laughing now as I lost what little control I had gained over my emotions and the tears kept drooping down my cheeks. "I can't believe I'm going to be this beautiful girl's uncle." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.

We sat there talking for nearly an hour before Jake approached us. Go _away, go away, go away,_ was all I could think of. But of course he didn't and they had to leave.

I continued to sit there, under the tree, playing over and over in my head the images Nessie had shown me. I was in awe of the young girl; in some ways she looked exactly like Nessie. In others, she looked completely different from her. Before I know it, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Suddenly, I found myself in the field I saw in Nessie's vision, the one we had the confrontation with the Volturi at, years ago. But the field seemed different now that the daisies had disappeared and dry bushes took their place. I got up from the hard ground I was laying on. The moment I stood up, I heard a laugh. It was a beautiful bell-like laugh.

I turned around and saw the girl from Nessie's vision. But she was different; she was older now. She looked right through me and smiled sweetly at someone standing behind me, but there was something vicious in her eyes. I was completely mesmerized by her eyes. My brain told me to run away, but my legs seemed to have a mind of their own, and I couldn't do a damn thing to move them. I was finally standing face to face with her, and out of nowhere, Demetri and Felix were flanking her. I watched in horror as Felix wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You did a great job," he said satisfied.

She kissed his lips and smiled softly at him. Now, they were both looking through me like I wasn't even there. I finally looked back to see what they were looking at and saw Nessie and Jake at the far end of the field. Nessie was crying, trying to get away from Jake's gripping arms, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's too late, Ness. They have a hold on her now," I heard him whisper to her.

The sharp stab of a needle in my arm woke me up; I was still on the beach, under the same tree where I had fallen asleep. The weird dream I just had was bothering me in the back of my mind. Someone was standing above me, but I couldn't tell who it was. I was trying to get to my feet but stumbled back to the ground.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

"Take him to the car." It was unmistakably Aro's voice.

_What the hell is he doing here? What did they inject me with? Where the hell is everyone?_ I could feel someone effortlessly picking me up. I tried to protest but couldn't move a limb. I tried to scream for help but no sound came out of my throat. Before I knew it, darkness took over me.

I woke up in a dark room that seemed like a dungeon. Cold sweat spread over my aching body as I felt a breeze washing over me. _Where the hell am I?_ I tried to get to my feet and fell back. A shriek of pain came from deep within my throat.

"He is awake," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Go get Aro."


End file.
